Just a Game
by chibikaty
Summary: Mangaverse. Set during Trigun Maximum Vol. 8. After Vash was imprisoned on the arc, did he and Legato really do nothing but stare at each other for months? Of course not. How about…CHESS!


Just a Game

Summary: Mangaverse. Set during Trigun Maximum Vol. 8. After Vash was imprisoned on the arc, did he and Legato really do nothing but stare at each other for months? Of course not. How about…CHESS!

Legato P.O.V.

Four months. It's been four months, but I can't let myself tire. Still, however bad this is for me, it must be worse for him. Four months without food or water. Even Vash the Stampede must be feeling a little strained by now. Look at him lying there, eyes closed. Sleeping? Unconscious?

As if roused by my thoughts, he opens his eyes.

"Hey, Bluesummers! Are you there?"

"Where else would I be?" I respond sarcastically. "I'm not going anywhere, Vash the Stampede."

"Just checking to see if your brain is still there under all that hair," he says cheerfully. Cheerfully? There's obviously something wrong with this man.

He continues, "You know, we've known each other for quite some time now. Don't you think we should be on first name terms? Just call me 'Vash'."

I glare balefully at him.

He's unperturbed. Not surprising, I know by now I can't simply glare him into submission. But where is he going with this? I won't give into temptation and ask. I hold my silence.

"Look, we've been going on like this too long. Aren't you bored with it? Let's call a small truce. After we rest a bit, we can go back to trying to throttle each other."

I laugh. "If you think I'm going to make conversation with you, you're brain dead. And if you try to make any 'Love and Peace' speeches at me, I'll twist your arm until it snaps."

He actually rolls his eyes. "You're not my idea of a great conversationalist either, Legato. Why don't we play a game instead?"

A month ago, or even a week ago, I wouldn't even be considering this. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you know how to play chess?"

Of course I know how to play chess. After all, I pride myself on being a master strategist. I have extensively studied and mastered the game. "I do. But there is no way I'm leaving you here alone to go looking for a chessboard. I had not thought it possible for my opinion of you to sink any lower, Vash the Stampede, but nevertheless-"

"Just Vash. And I wasn't suggesting you get a board. You'd probably try to move pieces when I wasn't looking. Why don't we play in our heads? You just call out what square you're moving to, and what piece you're using."

I can do that…but I shouldn't. On the other hand, I know I can defeat this soft-headed fool easily. And if I beat him, his spirit will be crushed and he will suffer. Perfect! "Very well. I challenge you, Vash the Stampede."

"It's Vash. Want me to spot you a few pieces?"

"What!"

"Look, I've been playing chess for over a hundred years. You need an advantage. Want me to give up my queen, and maybe a few pawns too?"

"I neither need nor want anything from you."

"At least be white. That's a slight advantage, since white goes first-"

"I know that! I'll be black!"

"But…"

"Make your move, Vash the Stampede!"

"Vash," he sighs. "Fine, be that way. Pawn to D4."

Ten Minutes Later

"Checkmate!" he chirps.

I should have known better when he suggested playing without a board- people call it playing blindfolded. It's very difficult, since you have to memorize every move to be aware of the position of every piece on the board. Only a grandmaster can do it. I've underestimated him, badly. It won't happen again.

"Want a rematch?" he asks.

"Yes," I growl.

"Do you want to be white?"

"No!"

Ten Hours Later

Vash: 27

Legato:0

"Play me again!" I demand.

"This is getting a little tedious."

"Deal with it, Vash the Stampede."

"For the last time, call me Vash!"

"No."

"It's not that hard. V-A-S-H Vash."

"No."

"At least let me have a handicap before we play again."

He's been asking me this after every game. However, I am determined to beat him fair and square. I haven't even tried to peak into his thoughts.

Okay, I tried. He blocked me.

"How about I take away all your pieces except your pawns and your king?" I smirk. That outrageous request should silence him.

"Okay."

Okay! He's actually going to do it? At least I'll have the satisfaction of beating him once, however unfair it may be.

"You're on, Vash the Stampede."

"It's just Vash."

"Didn't you say before it was 'the last time' you were going to say that?"

He groans. I laugh mockingly.

Fifteen Minutes Later

It's almost too easy. He's a slippery bastard, but there's not much he can do.

"Queen to A7."

Now I have him cornered. One more move, Bishop to F3, and it's checkmate.

"I have you now, Vash."

He smiles. "Pawn to G8."

What a useless move. It's all the way on the other end of the board.

"I've reached the end of the board, so I'll turn the pawn into a queen.

Wait a second…

He's directly in line with my king. Which is boxed in by all my extra pieces. And that means…

"That's checkmate!" he says.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

And did I just call him by his first name?

"I despise you and everything about you."

"Honestly, Legato, you're so uptight. It's just a game."


End file.
